Death Maka
by RayEarth
Summary: What happens when Kid finds out he has an older sister and she is locked up and is now ruling the nether for their dad and what if Kids sister is Maka.What will happen when shes able to come out and she meets the gang along with Justin and Celest and she catches all their eyes but one and she likes that boy but one thing is that boy is Justin Law.Full summary in-side.
1. Chapter 1

" Can team 8 please report to the death room" the loud speaker said

" I wonder what dad wants from us" kid said

" I don't know we aren't mind readers you big dope" soul said coolly

Then everyone was in the death room in no time. There they saw Justin, Celeste, and Hiro standing next to lord death.

" You called us father" kid said

" Yes i want to ask you a question kid that will concern everyone in this room" Lord Death said

" Ok what is it" kid asked

" Do you remember Maka" Death asked

" Yes why wouldn't I she's my sister" kid said looking at his father.

" Well you know how she's in the neither" Death said

" Yes" kid said feeling a little off.

" Well she's coming out of the neither for a while" Death said happily

" Really cool I can't wait to see her" kid said happily to.

" Ok wait a minute how does this have to do with us" Liz said pointing at her and the rest of the group.

" Oh well you see Justin, Celeste and Hiro are joining your group along with Maka" Death said

" Oh ok now I see why we are here now" Liz said

" Ok your dismissed now except you Justin i need to talk to you" Death said

" Ok" was Justin said


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Lord Death," Justin asked after everyone left.

"Yes well you see justin i want you to look after my daughter while she is here and i want you to be her weapon," Death said

"You want me to do all that but what if she doesn't like me or somthing like that,"Justin said freaking out slightly.

"Ok...Wait she won't kill me will she," Justin said looking at Lord Death with a spectek look on his face.

"Haha no she won't unless you betray her or something like that but other than that she won't," Death said laughing

"Ok is that all," Justin asked

"No I also want her to live with you," Death said.

"What!," Justin yelled"Why can't she live with Kid,"

"Because she needs to be near her weapon and do you want to move in with Kid," Death said matter-of-factly

"Fine is there anything else," Justin said defeatedly

"No nothing else,oh wait a minute you also have a mission tomorrow at 10:00 am,don't be late that is all now you are dismissed bye," Death said while waving his big hand.

"Ok bye Lord Death,"Justin said with a small bow. Then he left.

"So what did my father want to talk to you about," Kis asked

"Oh nothing really just about my next mission and that you sister is my myster and she will be staying at my house,"Justin said.

"Oh ok wait what my sister will be staying with you," Kid said getting angry.

"Uh-oh well bye i have a mission tomorrow morning bye," Justin said running to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"JUSTIN YOU'R DEAD!" Yelled a very angry Kid.

Time Skip...To Justin's house

"God that was close," Justin said while blasting firework by Katy Perry on his ipod. I'm hungry i think i'll go out thinking for a while Justin decided to go out to the small cafe called MiMi down the street from his house.I wonder what Maka will be like. Will she be nice or will she be a total b*tch. But then Justin's thoughts were cut short when someone taped him on the shoulder so he looked up and seen Elizabeth Thompson standing there.

"Yes Liz" Justin said looking up at her. Usually she's the one looking up at me.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit.I also don't want those stupid things in your ears"Liz said yanking Justin's ear buds out shocking Justin.

"Ok what is it you wanted to talk to me about"Justin said giving Liz a bored look.

"It's about Kid's sister"Liz said eyeing Justin to see what he did.

"What about her" Justin said trying to fight back a blush

"I want you to be careful around her" Liz said looking Justin in the eyes.

"Why"Justin said sounding a little confused.

"She's a shinagami she can be dangerous or she can allure you into a charming state a take advantage"Liz said looking out the window then at Justin.

"Why the hell would you say that about her"Justin said getting angry all of a sudden.

"I just want to make sure you stay safe"Liz said standing up"Well if you excuse me i have to get back before Kid sees that i'm gone."Then Liz left leaving a very pissed off Justin in her wake.

"Why the hell did i get so angry all of sudden" Justin said putting his ear buds back on and blasting E.T by Katy Perry. Then he left the cafe and went home to sleep before his mission tomorrow.


End file.
